


Space Cadet

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [123]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Domestic Steve and Billy in their household.One-shot based on the song Space Cadet by beabadoobee.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Space Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

Billy just got back from picking up Starr from school. He's been home a lot more because we've been timing out these last few days due to the fact that I've been having small contractions here and there. Out of both of my pregnancies this has got to be the worst one.

Being pregnant with Starr was a bit difficult because I was new to it all but it was an experience you can never imagine unless you go through it yourself. But being pregnant with these two is absolute hell. Ugh! I can't lay down and be comfortable. I can't stand on my own without support from a wall or a person. I can't even do much for myself anymore which is terrible because I then start to feel like I'm being selfish. Chris tends to my every need and it's sweet and all but I still don't like being pampered this way. Every time I tell him to stop his response is, "You're not supposed to do this because of the babies! You can't do that because of the babies!" All day, every day it's like clockwork.

The front door opened and Starr came running in over to me. "Hi baby! How was school?" I asked her and she embraced me in one of her warm hugs. 

"Good! Are the babies here yet?" She asked in hopes to have met her little brother and sister. 

"No, not yet. Soon though. They've been moving around a lot in there." I said resting my hand on top of my extended belly. 

"Oh." She said not as enthusiastic as before. 

"Sorry babe." I said popping out my bottom lip pretending to be sad.

"It's okay mommy." She ran off and Billy came into sight. 

"Help me up." I held out my hands so he could grab onto them. "Thanks." I said getting a smile in return. He guided me into our kitchen where Starr was already helping herself to her afternoon snack. I plopped myself next to her and stared at her eating her food. Pregnancy cravings are a hit or miss for me and today I was craving her salty rainbow goldfish.

"Can mommy have some?" I asked. She passed her small plastic bowl towards me. "Thank you." I said taking a few and shoving them in my mouth letting the savory taste melt away on top of my taste buds. 

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Her eyes went wide as she reached into her book bag. "I made this for Hayden and Owen, Mommy!" She handed me a pile of papers that were stapled together making a little book. 

"What's this?" I asked sitting her on my lap the best I could.

"It's a book I made for the babies. It's about me, you, and daddy welcoming the babies." She said.

"Aww, that's so sweet baby. They're gonna love it." I placed a kiss on her head smiling down at her. "Billy! Look what Starr made for the babies!" I turned it so he could see and I was his face showing it's delight with the book.

"How cute! You're gonna be a great big sister Starr." He said coming over and giving her a side hug. I felt one of the babies kick and it hurt a little bit. 

"Okay, you need to get off mommy's lap. Your brother is being very needy for attention right now." I said slightly pushing her off. 

"You okay babe?" Billy asked, picking up Starr and resting her on his hip. 

"Yeah, they're just active right now." I rubbed my stomach hoping the kicking would stop. 

"Let's order out tonight, yeah?" Billy asked Starr. 

"Yes!" She quickly answered. 

"Good with you?" He pointed to me. "Yeah. I'm fine with that. It means you won't burn the house down tonight." I joked. "Haha." He sarcastically mocked.

**-Later That Night-**

We had just put Starr to bed and we're starting to fall asleep ourselves. The babies were not being too nice either which made sleep seem impossible tonight. I just tried my best to ignore it and get comfortable lying beside my husband. Guess they weren't satisfied.

I've had no sleep tonight and these two have been using my insides as a wrestling ring. I don't know what's got them so worked up. Until I realized how far along I was and what was to occur. My breath hitched as I began to get nervous but calmed myself and waited to see if anything else was going to happen. 

I felt one of them kick to my lower belly and felt a vast liquid release under me. "Shit!" I whispered loudly. "Billy! Billy, wake up!" I nudged his shoulder as I tried to get off the bed. "Billy!" I raised my voice and his eyes shot open. "What!?" He sat up quickly seeing me out of bed. He looked down and saw the wet spot jumping out of bed himself. 

"My water broke!" I said receiving a contraction. "Ooh god Billy, please hurry! These two are being very difficult right now!" I said closing my eyes and breathing out. 

"Okay, let's get you a new pair of sweats. I have to wake up Starr and get her shoes on then get the hospital and get you in the car." He said racing around the room at lightning speed. He handed me the pants and ran down the hall to Starr's room, got her up, slipped on her shoes quickly before returning to me. I waddled out to the front door standing next to Starr as we both watched Billy panic. It was pretty funny honestly.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, stopping in front of us out of breath. "Yeah, if you don't pass out. Relax Billy we've done this before remember." I said drawing my attention to Starr. "Right! We're gonna be fine." He said slowly, calming down. "See, now let's go." I unlocked the door as we walked well and I waddled out to the car. 

On the way, we called everyone to let them know the babies are on  _ their _ way. Just as I was about to ask Starr a question, a strong contraction hit causing me to yelp out in pain. I squeezed my muscles and my eyes shut trying to breathe through it. "You okay?" Billy asked as we approached a stop light. "No! I'm having a contraction!" I snapped at him. He went quiet then continued to drive when the light changed.

"Sorry. These just hurt worse than when I was pregnant with her." I said. We finally pulled up to the hospital being met by our friends. They took Starr while Billy and I were brought to a room. I was in so much pain all I wanted was to lay down and rest my belly on the padded mattress. Billy changed me into those flimsy gowns then we waited for a nurse to come in and hook me up to the machines.

Once that was taken care of, I had them come up with Starr. She was now wide awake unlike before and asking a bunch of questions. Most of the answers were yes and no because all she asked about were the babies. It was almost 5 AM, and my doctor came in and kicked everyone except Billy out because it was way after visiting hours. She informed me that I should rest up so I laid on my right side and tried to fall back asleep.

It didn't work.

My contractions grew worse as time went on and it just made me more uncomfortable than what I already was. One of the babies had been bringing pain to my lower back so Billy, the kind-hearted person he is, rubbed it for me for a long time. It felt so nice and calming. It relieved some of my stress but not by much because when my labor progressed so did the pain.

**\---**

"You're at four centimeters, Steve. Almost halfway there." My doctor seemed so cheery about it whereas me on the other hand was pissed. "Four?! That's it! We've been here for seven hours and I'm only at four centimeters!" She just looked at me and you could see her pity. "Guess they're just taking their time." She said before leaving the room. I let out an irritated sigh and rolled over in bed so that my feet were hanging off the side.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked as I got ready to stand up.

"I'm going to walk these babies." I said holding out my hand for him to grab. 

"Um, I don't think you should be doing that." He said. 

"Look! These babies are making my life hell at this point. I want them here just as much as you do! So if you're not going to help me up then get out of my way!" I raged. "Sorry." He looked frightened.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just so uncomfortable and want these babies out!" I said. "Yea. I understand." He said helping me up and onto my feet. We roamed the halls of the hospital as I tried my best to get these two closer to getting here.

After about forty minutes of walking, I made it back to my room and sat on the bed. My doctor came in again and I was now at six centimeters. I knew this was going to be a long day so I just gave up trying to rush them and let them do what they had to.

Every contraction, Billy was there by my side coaching me through it. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and stopped being so strong. I let my pain power over my body. "Billy, I'm in so much pain. Can you please go get my doctor?" I asked as tears welled in my eyes. 

"I will baby. Just relax. I promise you everything will be fine. You've been doing so good so far and I'm beyond proud of you for going through this again." He said placing a kiss on my lips and wiping my tears away with his thumb. 

"Okay." I let out a shaky breath watching him leave. I held onto the bar that was attached to my bed squeezing it while I got hit with a contraction.

"Steve! I'm back!" I heard Billy's voice echo about in the room as he walked in with the doctor following behind him. "Hi Steve I'm going to check you again and see if you've dilated some more. If not then I'm afraid we're gonna have to do an emergency c-section. Because from the looks of it they are putting stress on you and that's not good. But let me just check to see I mean who knows." She said putting on a latex glove and relaxing my legs at their knees.

"Well good news, I think you're about ready to push." She spoke with a smile on her face. I was relieved to hear those words come out of her mouth. She left and came back with a team of nurses. It was crazy to see this many people in the room. When I had Starr there were only two nurses, my doctor, a pediatrician, and Billy.

"Billy, hold up his leg please." She said. He put his hand on the bottom of my foot and bent them to my knees. I waited for her to give me the okay. "Take a big breath in push for ten!" She said. I squeezed Billy’s hand tightly and pushed. "Good job blow out! Right on it Steve!One more!"

"Good job baby." Billy rubbed my leg as I pushed

"Okay blow! Right on it, Steve. Push" I held my breath and pushed. "You're doing great!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I let go of my breath quickly and began to pant. Billy released my leg "I feel something!" I panicked.

"Okay okay. Calm down, babe. I’m sure everything’s okay." Billy rubbed my arm as the doctor's work to get my baby here.

"Everything’s fine, Steve. You just have to push alright? So big breath in and push.”

"Go, go, go!" Billy coached.

"Look down Steve." She said. I peeked over my big belly and saw one of my babies come out and laid on top of my chest. "It's a boy!" She announced.

My son was here. My baby boy. "Hi honey!" Tears of joy worked their way down my cheeks. He stayed with me for a few minutes before he was taken and it was time to get his sister out.

Something didn't feel right though. Billy rubbed his fingers along my hand as I worried.

"Is she head down?" I asked.

"No, but that's okay." She said.

"Shit!" That's not okay!

"I have to turn her so it will feel very weird but everything is okay." She said. I shook my head and focused my eyes on Billy. "Slow breathing Steve. Slow. Slow. Slow." The nurse coached "Good she's turning as you're breathing." She said. "Doing great. Focus Steve."

"Focus honey. We're almost there." Billy said smiling down at me.

I let out a scream from the discomfort.

"Focus. Okay push now! Push right down! Push hard!"

"Urgh!" I grunted as she came out. I laid back against the bed out of breath not hearing anything.

"Is she okay! She's not crying!" I continued to panic. Billy reached his head over to try and see as he let go of my leg again.

They worked quickly and I got even more nervous.

When I heard her loud wails erupt in the room I tilted my neck and looked over at Billy as we both smiled hearing our baby girl.

My doctor brought her over and put her in my arms. She was so small but was beautiful.

"Hi peanut. You're so a beautiful, sweetheart." I whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

•Billy•

They're here. My babies are finally here. I'm a proud daddy again. All my babies are asleep well except one which I'm on my way to go tell her that her brother and sister are here. I made it to the waiting room seeing everyone talking with each other or on their phones.

"Daddy!" Starr made everyone look over at me.

"Well?" I got asked by several people.

"They're here!" I said throwing my fists up in the air.

"Aww! Congratulations!" They cheered coming up to give me a hug. Starr ran and jumped into my arms.

"Can we go see them?" She asked. 

"Yes, I'll take you to go see them. Then we'll go see mommy. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She nodded her head. 

I left the group and walked to the nursery where the babies are on display behind the big picture window. "See them? Right in front. That's your brother and sister." I pointed. Her eyes were full of amazement. 

"They're so cute!" She said. 

"Yeah they are. Cute just like their big sister." I said receiving a hug from her. "We'll get to see them again in a little bit." I said putting her down so she could walk with me to Steve’s room. "Mommy's sleeping so we have to be quiet." I said before opening the door. "Okay daddy." She whispered and smiled.

We walked in and Steve was just starting to wake up.

"Mmm, hi baby girl." He said his voice was a little raspy. 

"Hi mommy." She greeted going closer to his bed.

"Come here. I missed you." He opened his arms getting a hug from her. I picked her up and placed her on the bed so they could give each a proper hug.

Just then, the door opened and our babies came in.

Starr got off the bed so Steve could hold the babies.

"Here's your son and here's your daughter." The nurse said placing them both in his arms. They were so small and cute. "Do you two have names for them?" She asked, bringing out their birth certificates.

"Yes, he's Owen Blaze Harrington-Hargrove and she's Hayden Marie Harrington-Hargrove." He said looking at them both.

"And I'm Starr Calliope Harrington-Hargrove!" Starr added making us all laugh.

"What do you think of them Starr?" He asked her. 

"I think they're cool." She said.

"Yeah, they are kinda cool huh?" He said. "Would you like to hold one Billy?" He asked. 

"Can I?" I asked as my palms began to sweat. "Of course, you're their father are you not?" He asked. "Yes." I said getting my arms in position to take one.

I grabbed my daughter, Hayden. An exact replica of Steve. She was so beautiful much like her sister. My two girls are so perfect I wouldn't trade them for the world. "Hi Hayden, it's me, your daddy. I've had many conversations with you while you were in your mommy's belly. You're more beautiful than I imagined." I spoke softly not to scare her. She smiled up at me and that warmed my heart. "Thank you for giving me three beautiful children Steve. I wouldn't ask for anything more." I said leaning in for a kiss then going back to relishing my beautiful family. 


End file.
